


blessings.

by valcaines



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valcaines/pseuds/valcaines
Summary: Whether they got under your skin or not, every trait of him was unique. And you wouldn't change a thing.(Jacob Black x Reader)





	blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever work here! Recently got into the Jacob fire. Hope you enjoy!

It wasn't every day you got to spend the night out.   
Not because you didn't want to, in fact, you liked letting loose sometimes. A little fun never killed nobody. It was just that you didn't always have the time (all consumed by studies and that wolf you intended to call "baby" every now and then), nor the money to pay for that kind of luxury: drinks and the like, so you felt actually blessed when your friends gave you an unexpected call and along with it, a generous invitation to the local club.

Opportunities like this were very rare and when they showed up, they could turn out to be either a blessing or a curse. You sincerely hoped not to experience the latter.

God knew what you had already had to endure that last night out with those crazy girl friends of yours.

Long story short, your mind was rambling so profoundly that you couldn't even decide on what to wear. You had been standing in front of your wooden closet for the past hour, hands on your hips and eyebrows furrowed, trying to make a choice between a sweater and a pull-over. Living with Jake, like every other aspect of your life, had even altered the way you dressed. It wasn't on purpose; it was just the ironic fact that living with a wolf wasn't all fun and games. You had to be alert and fit and agile at all times, not just him but also you. No one ever knew when trouble would come knocking, not even the pack of howlers patrolling outside, so leather pants morphed into sweatpants and short dresses turned into running shorts. You didn't even bother wearing your own shirts anymore, you just threw on one of his not-torn-apart ones (just to breathe in that scent).

Then again, that didn't mean you didn't have the perfect dress for the occasion. 

It felt like and had been ages you had gone to a club. They weren't exactly his favorite place to be on a long-awaited Friday night: his idea of fun was lots of cuddling and foot massages and you falling asleep on his chest with the TV on. Not that you complained. But maybe, just maybe, you could have a slight guess on why his perfectly molded lips formed into a pout upon seeing you walking down the hall in a short black dress and in matching heels. Eyes the color of your morning coffee (straight up, please) staring at your complimented figure, a sculpted jaw getting tenser and tenser with each glance he shot as you pack up your clutch with your lady essentials, not even bothering to return the gaze.  
That’s probably what drove him crazy in the first place.

In front of the only decent mirror in the hallway of your shared house, trying to put the finishing touches to your dazzling makeup, you felt the claiming linger of calloused fingertips around the small of your back. You gulped almost instantly. Those same lips you fell so damn hard for hovered right beside your right ear, hot breath teasing skin, the same musky smell all over. The fact that you were able to see all this on the mirror wasn't making it any easier.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he asked, no, demanded more likely, like a parent who’s caught his teenage son sneaking out. Shivers ran down your spine. Your jaw automatically locked itself, your hands messing with your shiny earrings, trying to pretend that he was not even there. Well, let’s just say, that never worked out well for you.

“To the club,” you answered chillingly, your red lips curling into a slight smile as you continued on fiddling with your necklace. You could see his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he gulped and met your piercing stare in the mirror. Not breaking the gaze, his veiny hands slowly made their way to your hips and stay there, slender fingers tapping unknown melodies on your fabric covered skin. “In this?” 

You stiffened your stance, eyes locked onto his espresso-colored pair through the reflections. The last thing you wanted to do was arguing with him. There was absolutely nothing wrong with a girl who wants to have a nice little girl’s night out. The dress was not even short, it provided with more than enough coverage. You knew it, hell, even he didn't deny it.   
You were not going to let him beat you at all costs, and oh boy, were you game.

Swiftly turning to face him, his figure still towered over yours even when he was slightly bending down. You could see the slightly mischievous grin dancing on his lips, one that you knew he tried so hard to hide. “Might as well make it there on time,” you answered, your voice a mere whisper as you placed your sleek hands on his chiseled chest and pushed lightly out of his grip. The fire in his eyes was kindled by jealousy, possession and by some other flame you didn't know the origin of. In the blink of an eye, your wrists were slowly but firmly held, your back was against the grey wall and you had nowhere to stare except the fiery eyes in front of you.

A fire that burned only for you.

“Oh, come on. The pack’s got eyes all over,” you pleaded sweetly, head tilting slightly to the right. He let out a small grunt, clearly not pleased with the answer as his one hand lifted itself instinctively to cup your chin, keeping your gaze within his. “What if they are too late?” he insisted. Classic. “I’ll be fine, Jake,” you kept your sweet act up. The games, the teases, the fake excuses. You always knew, from the start, that he’d have no problem letting you go to have some fun, he always did. After all, he had his pack to guard you at all times, even you had some wolves on speed dial. You were safe and sound, and always would be. He just happened to love the teasing part.

You let out a smirk, not being able to contain yourself for too long. This was going to be real good. “Besides, everyone in this damn town knows I’m yours,” you stated the obvious, earning a little grin that you wouldn't trade the whole world.

“Well, do you?” 

Upon this, you let out a chuckle. The look in his eyes said everything you needed to know. You could write a book about him, if you could, before somebody else did. Instead, you leaned up to plant an ever-so-soft yet pleasing peck on his lips. The smirk never disappearing, you gracefully got out of his grip and grabbed your clutch from the floor, twisting the door knob and opening the wooden door.

"You should get jealous more often. Brings out the cute in you," you said as you got out, leaving a wolf howling for you.


End file.
